1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a garment support, and more particularly to a garment support for infants and young children who wear diapers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although a device constructed in accordance with the present invention is primarily for keeping a child's shirt pulled down and prevent the shirt from creeping up over the abdomen, other uses will be apparent from the description below. When young children are being lifted up or held by an adult their shirts tend to raise up to expose their abdomen to the environment. This is also a problem for toddlers and children old enough to walk and play, but who still wear diapers.
It is well known in the art to provide stocking supports in the form of a garter belt encircling the waist or a garter belt encircling the leg above the calf, with a plurality of depending, usually elastic, strips for attachment to the upper portions of stockings.
It is also well known in the art to secure a diaper to an upper garment, such as an undershirt, by pins or the like.
In U.S. No. 1,753,125 Max Lederman discloses a support structure having a garter worn about the upper part of a leg, with depending strips for attachment to a stocking and upwardly-extending strips for attachment to a garment such as the bottom of a shirt.